


I'm Weak

by QQI25



Series: WLW shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Library, POV Second Person, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: While volunteering at the library for her first time, Cristina meets someone really cute.





	I'm Weak

**Author's Note:**

> title from I'm Weak by AJR  
> it doesn't rly hv anythng to do w/ the story itself

You decide to volunteer with the library, specifically the youth section, because books and words have always fascinated with you, and kids too. It’s the spring of your senior year and you’re bored, so you figure, why the hell not? You’re kinda freaked out by the whole, making a resume and going to an interview for a job thing, and you don’t necessarily _have_ to yet, so you don’t. You volunteer, because that seems like lower stakes. A volunteer opportunity comes up where you have to work with the kids to help them write stories, and it sounds like fun, so you sign up.

You get there early, but seven other people eventually show up. There’s this one person with gorgeous, wavy brown hair, and you kinda wanna get to know them. The coordinator starts talking once everyone is there. 

“Great. We’re all here! I’m Caroline, she/her, and I’ll be working with you guys today! As you read from the email, it’s a writing workshop. We’re going to teach the kids some words first, and then we’ll send them off to work on their own stories. I’m gonna have two people at each table, and then the last two - preferably the two with the neatest handwriting - at the board to help me write down those definitions.” 

You move to the table in the corner, and the person with the wavy brown hair follows. Well, shit. That was easier than you expected. 

“Hey, I’m Cristina, she/her,” you say. 

“Lindy, also she/her. Is this your first time volunteering here?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

“Nah. I’ve been volunteering since last summer, actually.”

“Oh cool, cool.” Now that she’s actually here, talking to you, you’re kind of at a loss for what to say. You’re saved, though, when kids start filing in. 

“Welcome, welcome!” Caroline says when it’s 2pm, closing the door. “Do you guys know what you’re here to do?” 

“Write stories!” the kids chorus. 

“Exactly! Are you guys ready to get started?” 

“Yes!” 

The kids at your table have . . . unique ideas. You’d almost forgotten how imaginative kids could be. Today’s theme is comedy, and you and Lindy do laugh a lot at their stories. You also, though, stifle laughter at their grammar and spelling. You’re lucky you’ve always had the ability to read messy handwriting, and apparently misspelled words. 

Two hours later, your stomach has started to hurt from laughing so much, and the kids at your table all have smug grins and finished books.  
“Are you guys gonna leave your books here so that other kids can read them?”

“I’m leaving mine,” one of them announces.

“I’m bringing mine home for my family to read.”

“Yeah I’m gonna read mine to Silvia. She’s my doggy.”

“Alright guys,” Caroline begins. “Now that you’ve written your stories, let’s let other people hear them! Does anyone wanna read their story aloud? Raise your hand!” The kids, surprisingly, are quiet, save for little grunts as they try to raise their hands real high. Ten of them end up sharing before the parents start coming back. 

“I’ve had so much fun with you guys today! Leave your book in this bin if you want us to keep it,” Caroline instructs. “If not, you’re good to go! Have a good day!” 

You glance at Lindy. You kind of _really_ wanna ask for her Instagram. You use it way more than you do any other social media, including the Messages app on your phone. You practice it in your head, five simple words: do you have an Instagram? You repeat them over and over, but they get stuck when you try to say them out loud. You stay until all the parents and their kids are gone, and you’re not able to say the words. The other volunteers get in line to get their forms signed, and still you’re not able to say the words. Then, as you start putting on your coat, Lindy pulls out her phone and turns to you.

“Hey Cris - can I call you that? You’re a really cool person, and I kinda wanna get to know you better. Do you use social media?” Warmth rushes through you and you pull out your phone, relieved.

“Yeah, I do. Is Instagram okay?”

“Yeah! Here, let’s exchange phones and enter in our handles.” You do just that. 

As you’re walking to your car, your phone lights up. 

lind.ee: Hey Cris! Sry if this is too forward, but do u wna get coffee together sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listne. i just rd a bk on meet-cutes nd none of them involved volunteering at the library? which is wht i've known since i was like, 13? also i had an idea last yr for a collection of wlw short stories nd/bc i hv a severe lack of them in my life so. 
> 
> the sad cat edit w/ i'm weak has been in my head sooooo


End file.
